


Killerbyte

by charliewalkertexasranger



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewalkertexasranger/pseuds/charliewalkertexasranger
Summary: Robbie makes a public chatroom so that he and his friends can interact with fans of his webcast. Nothing could possibly go wrong... or could it?





	Killerbyte

**Author's Note:**

> picturebook memories was the SHIT back in 2013 so enjoy this knockoff of chapter two

_(_ _HALLPASSOFFICIAL has created a group chat named: HALL PASS WITH ROBBIE MERCER Q &A_ _)  
__  
__(_ _HALLPASSOFFICIAL has set group chat status to:_ _P_ _ublic_ _)  
__  
+kreed has joined the ch_ _at+  
__  
_**kreed:** yo  
  
**HA** **LLPASSOFFICIAL:** WELCOME WELCOME FIRST PERSON TO SHOW UP!  
_  
+j1ll has joined the chat+  
  
_**j1ll:** i already feel like i’m gonna regret this  
_  
+Olivia has joined the chat+  
  
_**kreed:** nonsense it makes robbie happy so it’ll make you happy too  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** someone has faith in me! yaaaa  
_  
_**kreed:** maybe.  
  
**kreed** : probably.  
  
**j1ll:** that’s an original name olivia  
  
**Olivia:** I’m hoping it expresses how not into this I am  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** this wasn’t the attitude i was expecting when I invited you all to talk to your fans :’(  
  
**kreed:** shh things get better  
  
**kreed:** i think  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i guess it’s a better response than if i tried to record you all in person  
  
_+cinemaclub721 has joined the chat+  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** charlie the unicorn!!!!  
  
- _cinemaclub721 has left the chat-  
  
_**Olivia** : Charlie’s my spirit animal  
  
**j1ll:** rofl  
  
_+cinemaclub721 has joined the chat+  
  
_**Olivia:** Or not  
  
**cinemaclub721:** The next time you do that, Robbie, I leave permanently.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** okay. sorry charlie  
_  
-cinemaclub721 has left the chat-  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** I DIDN’T EVEN INTEND THAT ONE  
  
**kreed:** if four years of classes with him has taught me anything it’s that he always comes back  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** he’s my best friend  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** so i would know  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** not the first time he’s abandoned me  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i’ve got a really good story about it too that i dont think ive ever told  
  
**j1ll:** should i grab popcorn  
_  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** it’s really not that exciting lol  
  
**Olivia:** Let’s hear it  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** ok so once upon a time me and charlie decided to go out and see final destination 4  
  
**kreed:** *the final destination  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** I AM AWARE  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** WE ALL KNOW IT’S NOT GONNA BE THE FINAL MOVIE  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** smh  
  
**kreed:** geez ur touchy  
  
**Olivia:** This is turning into Cinema Club and Charlie isn’t even here  
  
**j1ll:** stealing his IP?  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** it better not turn into cinema club ive only had to run cc without him once  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** 0/10 experience  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** anyway he came over to pick me up  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** we were wearing the same shirt, honestly didnt even know he owned that one.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** this was in the days b4 the 2.0 relaunch so i pulled out my camera and got video bc it was funny lol  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** apparently he was mad i did that? idk he never raises his voice but u can tell if you've been his friend since grade school. and he left and we didnt go >:(  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** cause it “made us look gay” and “there you are propagating that it happened to the entire school”  
  
**kreed:** anger issues duly noted  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i think that’s the only time he ever got mad over hall pass  
  
**j1ll:** he’s like 5’6 and yet he’s this blazing little ball of emotions  
  
**j1ll:** so cute  
  
**Olivia:** Oh my God I know Trevor’s history and you’re single but let’s not start that chapter please  
  
**j1ll:** he’s cute like a puppy ok  
  
**j1ll:** like a puppy  
  
**kreed:** no trevor in here please  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** it was kinda funny bc we’re literally that in sync  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** he’s just the best lol love him so much  
  
**Olivia:** >>Says stuff like “he’s just the best lol love him so much”  
  
**Olivia:** >>Wonders why people spread rumors about him being gay  
  
_+cinemaclub721 has joined the chat+  
  
_**Olivia:** Hey Robbie is being gay for you again  
  
**Olivia:** Just warning you ahead of time  
  
**cinemaclub721:** What’d he say this time?  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i’m not gay omg. charlie’s just really cool and i like talking about how cool he is because i’m proud. but charlie being 10/10 best friend doesnt mean i don’t want a date with you olivia  
  
**Olivia:** lol ok  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** SPEAKING OF THAT DATE…  
  
**Olivia:** In your dreams, Closet Boy™  
  
**j1ll:** olivia sometimes I feel like 90% of the dialogue in our friend group is you calling robbie gay  
  
**cinemaclub721:** It’s a common coping mechanism; she has trouble dealing with the fact that he has feelings for her.  
  
**Olivia:** Yall talking like I ain’t here  
  
**kreed:** charlie i know you’re taking ap psychology but don’t pls  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I’ll stop for you, Kirby. <3  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** at least someone’s romance is blossoming  
  
**Olivia:** I would date you if you weren’t gay  
  
**Olivia:** fuck why did I say that  
  
**j1ll:**??????  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** not sure how to feel about that remark  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Take it all in stride, Robbie. Take it all in stride.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Just like that time we went to that Halloween party dressed as Daniel Matthews and Morgan Hess and Trevor was there, drunk, and he kept following us around saying that we broke a hole in the fabric of the universe.  
  
**j1ll:** wait what  
  
**kreed:** i was there too. so was olivia. we said nothing to you about it because it was during your “trevor is so great love trevor ahahaha marry me daddy” phase.  
  
**kreed:** charlie those costumes were sick btw  
  
**cinemaclub721:** They were. We were idiots, though, and we took pictures at the party instead of before we left. Trevor photobombed us. And, now, our only recorded memory of that night and those costumes is him making this ridiculous face that looks like a cat trying to lick a glob of peanut butter off its nose.  
  
**Olivia:** I remember that. Wasn’t that when Jill had the flu?  
  
**kreed:** yeah that sounds right  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** 6:57

 **HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** here we go!  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I’m not sure why you didn’t schedule it for 7:00.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** my web traffic statistics say that, on average, 6:57pm is the time when my viewer numbers are highest  
  
**cinemaclub721:** It’s three minutes, Robbie. Three minutes.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** It’s not going to make a big difference.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** then u shouldnt be upset about 3 minutes :)  
  
**kreed:** that smiley face is so punchable  
  
**j1ll:** om  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** ok so the link is posted  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** any minute now  
  
**Olivia:** Watch this not go anywhere lol  
  
_+fluffyboy444 has joined the chat+  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** lol ok olivia  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** welcome fluffyboy444!  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** any great questions you carry for the stars of hall pass with robbie mercer?  
  
**fluffyboy444:** r u gay  
  
**kreed:** pffft  
  
**Olivia:** HALLPASSOFFICIAL: yup. wanna go out?  
  
_-fluffyboy444 has been removed from the chat-  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** um… ok. next guy  
  
**j1ll:** olivia was that ur alt  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Interesting question. Care to answer, Olivia?  
  
**Olivia:** I swear that was not me  
  
**Olivia:** It’s just a very popular question at the moment  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i believe u  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i guess :(  
  
_+AlexandeerHamilton has joined the chat+  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** hi!  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** hi!!  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** @cinemaclub721 hey charlie!  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Yo.  
  
**kreed:** oh look someone’s got a crush on charlie  
  
**j1ll:** someone who isn’t you  
  
**kreed:** topkek  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** nah i just think he’s cool beans im in cinema club so lol  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** if he wants to date, though, i’m game. he got nice hair  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I don’t date people who find me through Robbie’s webcast, sorry. Only @kreed  
  
**j1ll** **:** in your dreams cinema boy  
  
**cinemaclub721:** A lot of things only happen in my dreams. Like Stab 8. They need to hurry up or the recently formed yearly release pattern will be broken.  
  
**Olivia:** Geek alert

 **cinemaclub721:** I own it.  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** so uh hi guys lol  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** any pressing questions for my q&a session?  
  
**AlexandeerHamilton:** if olivia and charlie were both dangling off a cliff and you could only save one of them which would it be  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Probably me. Bros before hoes, you know.  
  
**Olivia:** lol. nice charlie. nice  
  
**cinemaclub721:**...Not that you're a ho, Olivia.  
  
**kreed:** bros before jenny randall?  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** tits or geek… tits or geek.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** tits.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** tits always.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Oh. Thanks, Robbie.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** it would be a hard choice though and i would cry  
  
**j1ll:** he tries so hard  
  
**kreed:** and got so far  
  
**Olivia:** He does doesn’t he  
  
**kreed:** but in the end it doesn’t even matter  
  
**kreed:** haha you guys suck  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** what else?  
  
**kreed:** r u gay  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i’m ignoring that  
  
_+Stab7bestStab has joined the chat+  
  
_**Stab7bestStab:** JILL  
  
**j1ll:** nope nope nope fuck nope nope no

 _-j1ll has left the chat-  
  
_**Stab7bestStab:** WHY WONT SHE TALK 2 ME  
  
**kreed:** probably because u broke her heart tbh  
  
**kreed:** god you’re such a fucking idiot trevor  
  
**Stab7bestStab:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT BACK AT YA  
  
**Stab7bestStab:** UGH NOW IM STUCK HERE WITH U NERDS  
  
_(HALLPASSOFFICIAL has moved cinemaclub721 to role: Moderator)  
  
_**cinemaclub721:** No, you’re not, Trevor.  
  
_-Stab7bestStab has been removed from the chat-  
  
__-Stab7bestStab has been banned from the chat-  
__  
_**kreed:** ily charlie  
  
_-cinemaclub721 has left the chat-  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** daww he’s got nerves  
  
**Olivia:** I don’t know how he expects to gain your affections if he’s going to run away whenever you flirt with him  
  
_-AlexandeerHamilton has left the chat-  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** why is everyone leaving  
  
**Olivia:** Probably because you suck lol  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** true :(  
  
**kreed:** you don’t suck robbie youre ok  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** ty  
  
_+j1ll has joined the chat+  
  
_**j1ll:** is he gone  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** yup i gave charlie moderator and now he’s gone  
  
**j1ll:** thanks charlie  
  
**kreed:** charlie left lol  
  
**j1ll:** why would he leave  
  
**Olivia:** Kirby said she loved him  
  
**j1ll:** wow kirby you have no taste  
  
**j1ll:** jk he’s still better than trevor  
  
**kreed:** i was about to say  
  
_+cinemaclub721 has joined the chat+  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** wb noob  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Yo.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** meanwhile…  
  
_(HALLPASSOFFICIAL has set kreed’s name to: RightBackAtYa)  
  
_**RightBackAtYa:** i’ll fucking kill you robbie  
  
_(HALLPASSOFFICIAL has set RightBackAtYa’s name to: kreed)  
_  
_+YourWorstNightmare has joined the chat+  
  
_**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** hey welcome welcome yourworstnightmare  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** wanna toss a question?  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Grow up, Trevor.  
  
**kreed:** ugh trevor this is so played out  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?  
  
**j1ll:** why must he ruin everything for me  
  
**Olivia:** Shh he’s saving you  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?  
  
**Olivia:** From having to be here any longer  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** the last house on the left, trevor  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** now get out  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I got you, since you have some kind of abject refusal to banhammer people.  
  
_-YourWorstNightmare has been removed from the chat-  
  
-YourWorstNightmare has been banned from the chat-  
  
_**kreed:** why is trevor like this  
  
**j1ll:** i have so many regrets  
  
_+YourWorstNightmare has joined the chat+  
  
_**Olivia:** WHAT  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I banned him. It says I can’t ban him again. Robbie, you try.  
  
**kreed:** how the fuck is he still here  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** it says he’s already banned  
  
**j1ll:** well fuck  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Maybe unban him and then ban him again?  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Why the hell does it say I can’t unban this user?!?!  
  
**Olivia:** Are you serious Trevor  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** I’M NOT TREVOR  
  
**Olivia:** You type just like him  
  
**YourWorstNightmare:** I’M NOT FUCKING TREVOR  
  
**kreed:** he’s probably right tbh trevor doesn’t know how to hack  
  
**kreed:** he’s a dumb meathead  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** then that leaves us with figuring out who this is  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** hold on, phone call from trevor  
  
**Olivia:** Why did you say that like it’s a totally normal occurrence  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Maybe it is and we don’t know it.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Trevor gets around.  
  
**kreed:** lol  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** I AM NOT GAY  
  
**Olivia:** How do we know this guy isn’t Robbie he likes caps lock too  
  
**Olivia:** Btw what’s Trevor saying  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** why would i sabotage my own q&a session  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** nothing he’s just breathing into the phone  
  
**kreed:** he’s masturbating  
  
**j1ll:** honestly  
  
**j1ll:** he probably is  
  
**Olivia:** I bet Robbie likes it  
  
**Olivia:** I can already imagine him blowing Trevor and recording the entire thing on his little gay camera  
  
**kreed:** olivia stop being pronographic  
  
**j1ll:** “pronographic”  
  
**kreed:** shut up i can type  
  
**Olivia:** Guys Charlie is awfully quiet  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Oh, really?  
  
**cinemaclub721:** We’re going there?  
  
**Olivia:** So is the YourWorstNightmare guy so it means nothing just pointing it out  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I guess.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** guys he’s got the ghostface app on his phone lol  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** he just said he’s going to slit me open and strangle me with my own intestines  
  
**Olivia:** Jesus Christ…  
  
**kreed:** hang up on him  
  
**j1ll:** trevor wyd  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** i’m no pussy but i’m gonna go lock my doors  
  
**Olivia:** Was that whole sentence a lie or just the first part  
  
_-YourWorstNightmare has_ _left_ _the chat-  
_  
**j1ll:** bye trevor  
  
**kreed:** sayonara trevor  
  
**Olivia:** fuck off trevor  
  
**cinemaclub721:** That escalated quickly.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** is no one else the least bit skeeved out by this  
  
**kreed:** it’s just trevor being trevor. he’s probably got jenny next to him on the couch watching him do all this shit.  
  
**kreed:** a little birdie told me she’s into stab.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I’m the little birdie.  
  
**kreed:** yes u are  
  
**Olivia:** Hold on why were you talking to Jenny Randall  
  
**Olivia:** Weren’t you afraid of catching a disease  
  
**cinemaclub721:** I think she was trying to get to Jill through me or something.  
  
**cinemaclub721:** She’s a two-dollar whore and an enigma.  
  
**kreed:** i have no idea how to process that sentence  
  
**Olivia:** It is accurate  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** well i think i’m gonna delete the link trevor ruined it for me  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Bye.  
  
**HALLPASSOFFICIAL:** cya  
  
_-HALLPASSOFFICIAL has left the chat-  
  
_**Olivia:** Can I tell you guys a secret  
  
**kreed:** ofc

 **j1ll:** my only question is why are you telling charlie  
  
**cinemaclub721:** Yeah, that is a little weird...  
  
**Olivia:** He can know  
  
**j1ll:** kk  
  
**Olivia:** I was fluffyboy444  
  
_-Olivia has left the chat-  
  
_**kreed:** I KNEW IT  
  
**kreed:** ok im going to bed night jill  
  
**j1ll:** kirby it is 7:13  
  
_-_ _kreed has left the chat-  
  
_**j1ll:** lol we are such players  
  
**j1ll:** good job with the call charlie  
  
**j1ll:** and the hacking   
  
**cinemaclub721:** Jill, Robbie is sysop and gets every message here as a notification on his laptop.  
  
**j1ll:** ofuck  
  
_-j1ll has left the chat-  
  
_**cinemaclub721:** Kek.  
  
_-cinemaclub721 has left the chat-_


End file.
